What to do now?
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto finally brought Sasuke back, but he won't get the great reward he thought he'd get. Oneshot.


**What to do now?**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: okay, for this one ignore Sakura's declaration of her feelings to Naruto in Iron Country. That never happened. Also, I've changed a few things from the manga and anime. I needed to so it would work with this. Sorry if you don't care for the changes. Oh, and the rest of Konoha 11 knows Naruto has the nine-tails inside him. Oh, and this is a very, very long oneshot. So you might want takes small breaks in-between to rest your eyes. There's a lot in here.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki trudged through the gates of Konoha carrying a heavy load. He was grunting and grimacing in pain from the injuries he had. On his back was his friend and former teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto finally was able to track down the missing ninja and after an epic fight between the two that blew their fight they had when Sasuke left the village at the Valley of the End. A gasp was heard then numerous footsteps followed, several of them in fact came up to Naruto. He was too tired to even look to see who they were. He felt someone pull Sasuke off his back and that's when he fell to the ground in exhaustion. He tilted his head up to see Sakura crying as she held on to Sasuke's limp and bloody body. His heart ached at the sight since that meant she really did love Sasuke and not him. After that he blacked out due to overexerting himself.

/Scene Break/

The group that was around Naruto and Sasuke was the rest of the Konoha 11. They were waiting there since they knew Naruto was supposed to return from what was supposed to be a normal mission only to find this. It shocked them. Sakura was the first to move followed by the rest of the group. They saw how beat up the two were. All eyes were on Naruto though. He had finally fulfilled his promise.

Sakura took Sasuke off Naruto's back and held on to the last of the Uchiha clan in her arms as tears spilled from her eyes. She was so happy that he was back. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Everyone took in the sight though only one pair of eyes totally rested on the weary hero. They were eyes filled with sympathy for the blond for what he had done and yet there would be really no reward for him for it.

"Come on, we better take these two to the hospital" Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

Sakura, who was still holding Sasuke, got up and with the help of Ino they carried Sasuke.

Kiba and Neji did the duty to carry Naruto.

The pair of eyes never left Naruto and stayed by the blonde's side all the way never breaking their gaze away.

/Scene Break/

Naruto awoke feeling very sore and tired. He looked around and sighed. He saw all white and it smelled heavily of disinfectant.

_This is a familiar sight_ he thought.

He looked around and found a girl with twin buns and he blinked for second as his brain kicked back in gear.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Tenten looked up and gave a small smile.

"It was my turn to watch you" she said softly.

"Oh, so you and the others have been watching me?" Naruto asked.

"Most of us. Sakura hasn't left Sasuke's side" Tenten said frowning at the last part.

Naruto looked down and frowned.

Tenten could see that this really hurt the blond and wished there was something she could do for him. She knew that Naruto had pretty much put his dream of being Hokage on hold to bring Sasuke back to the village. He sacrificed so much time, effort, sweat, and blood in his training just for this. Now that he had accomplished it there wasn't much to show for it.

"I'm going to alert Lady Tsunade that you've awaken. She's been very worried" Tenten said.

Naruto never moved. He just stared blankly at the ceiling.

In his mind he was glad he was free of this burden, but now he felt empty inside. What was there for him to do now? He had defeated Pein and had become a hero to the village that once despised him. He had brought back Sasuke to Sakura like he said he would. Now he had nothing. Sure, there were the remnants of the Akatsuki to deal with and Madara Uchiha also, but he knew he could handle them just fine. Mainly since he took care of them halting their major plan, all he had to do was the clean-up. Then there was his old dream of becoming Hokage, but was that fire even burning any more? The big problem is that he didn't get what he wanted. He knew that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke and only liked him as a friend, but seeing how tightly Sakura was holding Sasuke it just brought it home and that broke him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to find Tsunade looking at him with a worried look. The Fifth Hokage was worried about the boy she thought of as her family. He had become so serious as of late after the Pein invasion. Sure, he still smiled and laughed with others and knew to have fun, but he wasn't the same knucklehead ninja that she first came to knew. He lost his innocence and was now hardened. And here now, she could see the pain he was going through. She knew of his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back and how the girl had yet to even check up on him deciding to stay with Sasuke instead. She cursed her apprentice for not being more grateful to the one who did everything for her, who'd do anything for her.

"Hey granny" Naruto greeted without his usual gusto.

Tsunade didn't get angry this time at Naruto for calling her that name since his voice sounded so hollow.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright I guess, how long til I am out of here?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"It will be a little while. I know the power of the kyuubi has healed you, but we want to be sure" Tsunade said.

Naruto just nodded without complaint.

Tsunade frowned with sadness since the blond would usually be arguing with her about wanting to leave now since he felt fine. She knew he was really hurting, but not from his injuries, no, from a broken heart. She left feeling the need to have a talk with her apprentice.

She wandered down the hall thinking of what she was going to say when she heard shouting. She sped up her pace to find Sakura and Tenten standing glaring at one another. It was just lucky that both were just glaring and they had yet get into any kind of fighting stance yet.

"What is your problem?" Sakura asked angrily.

"My problem, what is my problem? You sure as hell have a lot of nerve to ask that. Your teammate, your friend is in a hospital bed and the whole time you've been here worrying about you 'precious Sasuke' when you should be with the boy who brought that boy back" Tenten said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke is hurt. We all know that Naruto is fine. He can heal himself because of the kyuubi" Sakura said.

Tenten lunged forward and smacked Sakura hard across the face.

"That doesn't matter. He risked his damn life to get Sasuke back. He could've died and we'd never know about it. Have you no heart, don't you even care that your friend risked his life to keep his stupid promise to you" Tenten said panting.

Sakura was holding her bruised cheek and balled up her fist. This girl was going to pay for hitting her. But before she could act she was stopped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two girls turned and found Tsunade standing there looking angry. Both girls gulped since they've seen the Fifth Hokage angry and they hoped they weren't the recipient of said anger.

"Tenten, as much as I agree with you. Acting out in violence is not the way" Tsunade said sternly.

Tenten bowed her head as Tsunade turned to her apprentice.

"Sakura, I am very disappointed in you. Naruto has done everything you asked him to. His chakra was practically gone when he got here and even with the kyuubi healing him he was on the edge. It seemed Naruto tapped into the fox's power to give him an edge, but he used a lot of that up and it slowed the healing of his injuries down immensely. Not to mention him using kyuubi's power is toxic to his body even with the seal he as on him that filters most of its toxicity. He's lucky to be alive with such little chakra both his and the fox's" Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed her head.

Tsunade sighed and wished she had some saké on her right now.

"Here is what is going to happen. Tenten, alert the rest of the Konoha 11 about Naruto waking up. Also alert Kakashi too. He should be around. Sakura, you get your butt down to Naruto's room and spend some time with him now" the Fifth Hokage ordered.

Both girls nodded and rushed to do what their Hokage commanded.

_Now for a drink_ Tsunade thought as she headed back to her office. She just hoped Shizune didn't find her new hidden stash.

/Scene Break/

Tenten ran out of the hospital knowing where her first stop would be. She got to the barbeque place where she knew Chouji and Shikamaru frequented. She rushed in and found they were there with Ino. She ran to them.

"Tenten, what is it?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Naruto is awake" Tenten said as after she regained her breath.

"Alright" Chouji said through a stuffed mouth.

Ino smiled and was relieved. She kind of liked the knucklehead since he knew how to make a boring day fun. He never had a frown on his face and it was infectious along with his laugh. You couldn't help, but be his friend since he made it so easy.

Shikamaru smirked and leaned back.

"Never doubted it. He's always been troublesome" he said in his usual lazy voice though he had a relieved look on his face.

Chouji was quite happy hearing Naruto was awake.

Tenten was about to rush off when Ino stopped her.

"Where you going?" the long haired blond asked.

"I got to tell the others. Lady Tsunade told me to" Tenten said.

And with that the twin bun haired girl ran out.

"Come on, lets visit the knucklehead" Shikamaru said.

The other two nodded.

Tenten found Kiba, Shino and Hinata and told them the good news. They were all happy that Naruto was awake and headed off to see him. Tenten then found Lee and Neji sparring and she told them the good news. Lee of course went off on the flames of youth or something. Tenten had heard it so many times she just tuned it out. Neji looked relieved. Tenten then left to find Kakashi. She found the copy nin reading his smut and giggling. When she told him the news he looked so relieved and happy.

With that being the last one Tenten was tired, but she made her way back to the hospital to join the others.

/Scene Break/

_**Back in the Hospital**_

Sakura made her way to Naruto's room wondering what she was going to say to him. She wasn't sure if there were any words that would get her point across. A simple thank you just didn't seem like enough. She opened the door to find Naruto staring out the window.

"Naruto" she said.

Naruto turned and gave Sakura a smile, though it looked like it took great effort to put it on.

"Hey Sakura, how's Sasuke doing?" he asked trying to act like his normal self.

"H-he's fine. He should be well in a couple weeks or so. How are you?" Sakura asked.

"Can't complain. I'm itching to get out of here though" Naruto said grinning.

Though anyone who really knew Naruto knew he was putting up this whole act just so no one would worry about him.

Sakura could see right through this and frowned. Why was Naruto acting like this with her? Haven't they been together long enough for him to trust her?

"Please don't lie to me Naruto" she said softly.

Naruto's forced smile evaporated and he looked down at the bedding. He wasn't sure what he could say really. Knowing that the girl he's liked for so long is still in love with the guy who betrayed their village and almost killed him numerous times. He didn't get a chance to say anything since the room got more crowded as the rest of the Konoha 11 appeared. They all greeted Naruto happily and Naruto smiled back.

Sakura stood in back of everyone watching how Naruto acted and wondered why he put up front with her and not the others it seemed.

He laughed and joked with them like he hadn't almost died.

What was going on with Naruto? That was the question on Sakura's mind.

/Scene Break/

Tenten arrived back almost ready to collapsed, but made it to Naruto's room then she plopped on to Naruto's bed lying next to him. This of course got everyone in the room to quirk a brow and look at the pair in the bed curiously.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Ino asked with a grin working on her face.

Naruto was just plain shocked at the sight of Tenten lying next to him that he sputtered for a bit.

"There's nothing going on" he blurted out.

"Just tired. Ran so much" Tenten mumbled.

The group decided to let it go, but be alert if something like this happened again. Well Ino was the one that was going to be on alert. She just could smell something cooking here.

"So, how'd you track down Sasuke?" Chouji asked.

"Huh, oh well. It was by accident really. I just got word in a nearby village about someone matching Sasuke's description and decided to check it out" Naruto said.

"Without contacting anyone first?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh yeah, I didn't think it would be true" Naruto said scratching his head.

Shikamaru nodded. Since their last intelligence report regarding Sasuke was he was far away in the Land of Lightning or something.

"So I went to check it out and to my surprise there was Sasuke. I tried to talk into coming back. I really did, but he wouldn't listen, and well, you kind of know what happened" Naruto said gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, but how'd you beat him?" Kiba asked wanting to hear all the good stuff.

Naruto went into great detail about the fight and how he resisted using the power of the kyuubi. He wanted to beat Sasuke without that power. But then knew the only real chance he really had would be using the fox's power. It was alright since Naruto had full control of the kyuubi's power, but it was totally draining for him too as well as harmful to his body if he used it too long. Everyone on the room stood enraptured with Naruto's tale. It was amazing that both had survived the fight.

"You have grown a lot Naruto" Kakashi commented.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei" Naruto said smiling.

Kakashi nodded. He was proud that his student had advanced so much. It kind of made up for the disaster that was Sasuke. At least he had one student that turned out good. Sakura did too. She was the apprentice to the Great Slug Queen herself. But Naruto grew the most out of all them and for that he was proud. He grew from a loudmouth knucklehead to a very capable and powerful shinobi.

Tenten by now was dozing lightly beside Naruto listening to Naruto talk. It was soothing to her somehow.

Soon it was time to go and they all left with Tenten going reluctantly since she was comfortable. When everyone was gone Naruto was left with his thoughts and they weren't happy ones. Now what was he going to do?

/Scene Break/

Naruto left the hospital a couple of days later feeling good though he inside he wasn't happy at all. Sakura had come by to visit, but the tension in the room when she came was palpable and neither knew what to say to the other. There was more silence there with them than anytime they'd been together. He learned Sasuke would be having a trial for his crimes though Naruto highly doubted that Sasuke will be found guilty. He knew the council would never do anything to harm their precious Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto stopped and found Tenten running up to him. He placed a smile on his face and waved to his friend.

"Finally out I see" the weapons mistress said smiling.

"Yeah, if I was in there a day more I'd go crazy" Naruto said.

Tenten laughed. She knew how much Naruto hated being cooped up. He just had too much energy to stay still for very long.

"How about I treat you to some ramen to celebrate your release?" she asked.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted as he punched the air.

Tenten smiled and followed the blond to his favorite joint.

Once there Naruto showed he had a bit of manners and didn't down bowl after bowl of ramen in front of Tenten.

"Man, that was good. So much better than hospital food" Naruto said as he finished his bowl.

Tenten smiled.

"Say Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"What are you going to do now that you got Sasuke back?" Tenten asked.

Naruto looked down at his new bowl of ramen that was half eaten. He frowned. He had spent so much time fighting the Akatsuki and looking for Sasuke that he had no idea what to do now. His dream of becoming Hokage, which had put off so long due to so many other things that now it felt like a distant memory.

"I'm not really sure" he said frowning.

Tenten didn't like seeing the blond looking so depressed. She had to find a way to cheer him up somehow.

"Hey Naruto, how about we train together once Lady Tsunade clears you" Tenten said changing the subject.

"Yeah sounds good. I always wanted to go against you. See how I do against a weapon user" Naruto said with a smile.

Tenten smiled and they chatted while eating ramen. They kept to light subjects.

/Scene Break/

Sasuke sat in his trial. Konoha 11 were there in the gallery watching. Tsunade sat looking at the Uchiha who had caused so much pain. He was chained to a chair. His Sharingan as well as his chakra cut off by seals placed over.

Another thing Naruto had become good at over the years. It seemed Naruto had a latent bloodline of sorts. It had activated and Naruto's brain became a gold mine of fuinjutsu. Almost overnight Naruto knew all there was about fuinjutsu. Which wasn't totally out of the blue since those who could remember knew that the Uzumakis were known for their skills in fuinjutsu. So Naruto read and studied all he could on fuinjutsu. Jiraiya had happily claimed many times that Naruto was close to surpassing him.

Tsunade believed that wholeheartedly since she never saw Naruto work so hard on something really. He put to shame all of his hard training he did beforehand. When he found out this was a family trait and tradition he latched on and became almost obsessed. He had a desk filled with seals he's working on.

But back to the trial.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're here to be tried for abandoning this village, going off and joining Orochimaru than the Akatsuki. For committing multiple crimes that are too numerous to count, how do you plead?" Tsunade asked.

"Che, you won't do anything to me. I have the Sharingan, you're going to welcome me back with open arms because I hold the most powerful doujutsu ever" Sasuke said arrogantly.

The shinobi side bristled at this and glared at Sasuke thinking he had to have some big brass ones to be so cocky.

A spokesman for the civilian side stood up.

"Lady Tsunade, we the civilian council think that Sasuke Uchiha should be placed in jail for the limit of two years in the minimum security wing. Then when he is released and he will be brought back into the shinobi forces as jounin considering his skills. Plus he should placed in CRA too" the spokesman said.

There was loud shouts and yells about the stupidity of the sentence. Sasuke just sat there smirking.

/Scene Break/

Up in the gallery the Konoha 11 watched.

"Why are they even here?" Ino asked.

"Because they bugged the Hokage and she gave in just to stop them from harassing her" Kurenai said.

"They have no right in butting into shinobi matters" Shino said.

"I agree they are very troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"What's going to happen to Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"The Hokage will be fair in her punishment. We have to place our trust in her" Kakashi said.

/Scene Break/

Back on the floor Tsunade silenced everyone.

"Before we get to the sentencing I have called in chunin Naruto Uzumaki to come in and give his full report to the room, then we can decided on the proper punishment" Tsunade said.

The doors opened and Naruto walked in. He bowed to the shinobi council and to Tsunade. He ignored the civilian side.

_**Up in the gallery**_

"What's that idiot doing, he should show respect to the civilian council?" Sakura hissed.

"He is, he's giving them as much respect as they deserve" Tenten said.

Shikamaru nodded after knowing how much Naruto was mistreated by the civilian side he didn't like them either. He wasn't the only one in that boat. A lot of the Konoha 11 and their jounin senseis felt the same way. Sakura seemed to be on the opposite side.

_**On the court room floor**_

"Brat show us some respect!" a councilmember shouted.

"I am councilman. I'm giving you the same respect you've given me all those years" Naruto said cool civil tone without looking at him.

There was shouts for Naruto to be punished for his behavior. Tsunade silenced them with a huge wave of KI. The shinobi side had to admire Naruto for his brass ones to do that to the civilian side.

Naruto then gave his report, all of it from how he was on a simple mission then heard word of Sasuke and decided check it out.

"Chunin Uzumaki, why did you go by yourself and not come back and report this?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"I assumed that this was just a rumor and that it wasn't real since our last intelligence report told us Sasuke was in Lightning Country. So I thought it would be another dead end, plus it wasn't that far out of my way back to Konoha. So if it ended up being just a rumor then I wouldn't that out of the way on my way back to the village" Naruto said.

Naruto then continued his report with confronting Sasuke how he tried multiple times to get Sasuke to come back and then was forced to defend himself since Sasuke attacked him first. He told of the battle and how Sasuke was out to kill him and he had to use lethal force. Especially when the Uchiha used his curse mark.

The shinobi side agreed with the tactics used with the civilian side was seething because this demon had hurt their beloved Uchiha. There were some on the council who still held a grudge against Naruto even after all he's done for the village.

"I finally beat Sasuke and dragged him back to the village. Thankfully we weren't that far away" Naruto finished.

_**Up in the gallery**_

Konoha 11 listened to Naruto's report even though Naruto had already told them already. This was different since this was an official report. Not just a story being told. They also knew that this was a very serious and deadly fight and that Naruto was lucky to survive it. Only because he had the kyuubi inside him was the reason he was still alive. They knew that they couldn't beat Sasuke in a fight like that. They would have been killed.

_**Courtroom floor**_

"Before I go I wish to say a few things" Naruto said.

Tsunade allowed it though the civilian side just grumbled.

"There are those who think that the curse mark has addled Sasuke's brain to make him do what he's done. That's not true. I am close to a seal master level and can tell that everything Sasuke has done he was of sound mind. He knew what he was doing and was doing it because they would help him reach his goal, to kill his brother, Itachi. Orochimaru knew he could use Sasuke's need for power and marked him. He knew Sasuke would come willingly to him with just the right prods. Sasuke is and will never be a trusted shinobi of Konoha since he is filled with too much malice and hate. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself and will be a liability if he's ever placed on a mission with anyone. He will kill anyone who will get in his way" Naruto said.

"Che, loser, you think you know me" Sasuke said.

"I do know you Sasuke. I thought I could bring you back from the darkness, but you've fallen so far and deep that there's no way you can ever be redeemed" Naruto said frowning.

"If I wasn't chained up and I'd kill you" Sasuke said in a dead cold voice.

There was gasps heard in the room.

Naruto's face was emotionless.

"You've tried many times at that Sasuke. You tried to kill me at the Valley of the End with the Chidori to my chest, multiple times." Pointing to the spots where the Chidori hit him. "You've tried to kill me almost every time we met. But each time I've always lived and beat you. Face it Sasuke, you'll never be as strong as me" Naruto said without boast.

Sasuke began raging and spitting out abuse and curses at Naruto. About how he was going to kill him, but before doing that he'd slowly torture and kill every single person Naruto claimed was precious to him. It was sickening to hear. Since Sasuke had been very descriptive in how'd he hurt each of Naruto's friends.

Again Naruto said nothing. He bowed to the shinobi side and Tsunade then left.

_**The gallery**_

"Is Naruto right, is he stronger than Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata" Kurenai said shaking her head.

"He is" Kakashi said firmly.

This had all of Konoha 11 look at the one eyed jounin.

"Naruto is probably the strongest out of all of you. Not because of the kyuubi mind you, but because of his own power he earned through hard work and determination of never letting anything get him down. I've watched Naruto grow from a genin to where he is now and I am very proud to say that I helped teach him" Kakashi said. "Only Jiraiya would know how strong Naruto is really" he added afterwards.

"Naruto is stronger than all of us combined" Tenten said firmly.

This had everyone look at the weapons mistress.

"Naruto is strong because he has something to fight for. He fights for us, this village. He will never stop fighting as long as he has this belief. Sasuke believes in nothing, but power and that's why he won't get any stronger since he's his own handicap" Tenten said.

There was silence to that as everyone thought about what Tenten said. Kakashi gave Tenten an eye smile.

_**Down below on the floor**_

"We shall take a small recess to deliberate and found the proper punishment for Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade said.

Anbu took Sasuke back to his cell and everyone cleared out. Konoha 11 left and found Naruto waiting for them.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think will happen to Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"He'll get what he deserves. Pervy sage is here though he was in the shadows. I saw him" Naruto said.

"You saw Jiraiya, how? He's supposed to be able to conceal himself with expert skill" Kurenai asked.

"Heh, I've traveled with pervy sage and he taught me. I know a lot of his skills because of that. Not to mention he may be good, but I am better" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Of course you would. You out ran groups of Anbu when we were back at the academy" Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk.

"Ah yeah, good times" Naruto said as he thought back to the simpler times.

"Naruto, I would like to have a spar with you if you are willing" Shino said.

"Of course Shino" Naruto said.

"I'd like a spar too. I'd like to see how far you've come since we fought in the chunin exams" Neji said.

Naruto grinned.

"You just can't wait for me to kick your butt again" he said.

Neji rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

They all hung out til it was time to go back in. Naruto followed the rest of Konoha 11 up and sat by Tenten. They all waited with anticipation to what the final judgment of Sasuke would be.

/Scene Break/

"Sasuke Uchiha, after much deliberation and examining all of your previous crimes. I Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, find you guilty" Tsunade said.

Outburst came from the civilian side, but they were silenced by an outpouring of KI by Tsunade.

"As I was saying, you are found guilty and as punishment you will be imprisoned for four years in the maximum security wing of the prison in isolation away from the other inmates. After those four years you'll be released, but can not re-join the shinobi ranks. Your chakra as well as Sharingan will sealed off and you'll be on round the clock watch. The Uchiha compound and its money is sealed off from you too" Tsunade said.

The civilian side roared in protest of this ruling.

"You can't do that to me you damn bitch!" Sasuke shouted.

"I just did, and I can since one person isn't a clan at all" Tsunade said.

Sasuke growled angrily at this.

"Return the prisoner to his cell" Tsunade said.

Sasuke was dragged out shouting and screaming about how he'll get his revenge and how they will all pay for what they've done to him.

_**The Gallery**_

Sakura was shocked hearing this and hung her head down.

The rest of the Konoha 11 were silent.

"Lady Tsunade took a bit of a risk" Asuma said.

"Yes, she did" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean Asuma sensei?" Ino asked.

"What's the law for dealing with a village's own missing nin?" Asuma asked.

"We kill them" Shikamaru said.

Sakura gasped hearing this.

"Exactly. Lady Tsunade has gone against that law by making this decision" Asuma said.

"But Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Face it Sakura. Sasuke is and still is a traitor. You heard what he said in there. I think Naruto is right when he said Sasuke would be a liability if placed back into the shinobi ranks. I don't think I could trust him to have my back" Ino said.

This pleased Asuma since it showed how much Ino had grown and she was no longer one of Sasuke's fan girls.

Sakura though looked shocked at her best friend saying this stuff. She thought of all people Ino would understand.

"I agree, I too wouldn't feel safe with the Uchiha on my team" Shino said.

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I can't believe you all" Sakura said.

There was some sighs as it appeared that Sakura still hadn't grown up really as she still held onto her foolish crush on Sasuke.

/Scene Break/

Naruto stared out as he sat on top of the Hokage monument watching the sun set. It had been months since Sasuke's conviction. Naruto along with Jiraiya placed special seals all over Sasuke to not only keep track of where he'd be, but to permanently seal Sasuke's Sharingan forever.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw Tenten walking over and sitting next to him.

"I can see why you like this place; the view is wonderful" Tenten commented.

"Yeah, it's also where I can be alone with my thoughts" Naruto said.

"Oh, am I bothering you?" Tenten asked.

"No, you're not" Naruto said shaking his head.

Tenten nodded and looked back at the setting sun. The lovely hues of red, orange, purple and blue all layered upon each other as the sun was saying its goodbye. There was a long period of silence between the two which was quite comfortable. Then the weapons mistress felt the need.

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" she asked.

"There's still some members of the Akatsuki out there like Kisame and Zetsu. And there's Madara too. I need to take care of them or else we'll get no real peace really" Naruto said sounding a bit weary.

"And after that?" Tenten asked.

"Not sure" Naruto whispered.

"What about becoming Hokage, I thought that was your dream?" Tenten asked.

Naruto looked out at the dying sun and wondered now if he was seeing his dream.

"I don't know any more. So much has changed and I'm not sure if I want to be Hokage any more" he answered honestly.

Tenten was surprised. She knew how gung ho Naruto had been about becoming Hokage, but then to have him now doubting his dream. That wasn't the Naruto she knew. She shifted closer to the blond and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Whether you continue and want to be Hokage or not. I'm by your side, that's my nindo" Tenten said softly.

Naruto turned his head to Tenten to see she was quite serious.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really" Tenten said looking Naruto in the eye.

They shared a look then went back to stare at the slowly darkening sky with Tenten tilting her head to rest it upon Naruto's shoulder. Her arm still wrapped around Naruto, which had tightened slightly. Naruto slipped an arm around Tenten's waist to hold her close, albeit a bit more hesitantly. No more words were needed as the two watched as the stars came out to play, their future now as fast and bright as the sky above them.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: ugh, this one took me a long time to get done, several years as I came back to write it a bit at a time whenever I could. I hoped it came out alright even with how long this took me. The ending of this was tricky for me to figure out since I had no real clue how to, but I got it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
